Frequency division, multiple input multiple output (FD-MIMO) communications systems proposed for Long Term Evolution (LTE) enhancements typically use large, two-dimensional (2D) antenna arrays. The channel state information (CSI) feedback framework and structure for such systems should be high-performance, flexible, and scalable with respect to the number and geometry of transmit antennas.